


Girl's Love

by VanessaLight



Series: Girl's Love [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Trans Female Character, Yuri, f/f - Freeform, futanari on girl, wholesome futanari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaLight/pseuds/VanessaLight
Summary: Alisson's friend, Thamara, comes over to stay at her house. They get some private time in Alisson's room, which becomes the perfect moment to show how much their friendship means to each other.





	Girl's Love

     Alisson stepped out of the shower and looked at her blurry figure in the mirror, brushing her long golden hair as the fog vanished. Once it had, she almost immediately regretted thinking for a second that she would have liked the image in front of her. Her slender body with milky-white skin was maybe attractive to some people, but for her, it seemed painfully plain.

\- Sigh… I’m never going to get a girlfriend looking like this…

     She finished drying herself off and proceeded to get dressed, this day choosing to wear shorts and a striped shirt she was fond of. As she applied some perfume on her neck and chest, Alisson heard her mother’s voice from downstairs, confirming what she had been expecting but feared to hear.

\- Alisson, your friend Tammy is here!

     Her heart skipped a beat and, before realizing what she was doing, she had raced to her room’s window, which conveniently pointed to the gate. This gave her a perfect view of the girl politely standing in front of it, waiting to be let in. Tammy was a particularly gorgeous girl Alisson knew from class, who wore a big pair of glasses, and whose dark hair was styled into two braids which gracefully rested on her shoulders. Her choice of clothing for that day was a white t-shirt and a short blue skirt. Not exactly anything ground-breaking in the world of fashion, but for Alisson, Tammy was so pretty that she could wear a garbage bag and still look amazing. She was her best friend, but this would be the first time she had been invited over, as most people would’ve been intimidated by the mansion-like building Alisson lived in. Tammy was a trusted confidant though, as she was extremely patient and understanding whenever Alisson talked about her issues or broken heart, and would often go out of her way to spend her day with her, hugging Alisson when she needed it or buying candy to make her feel better. Alisson had never been the kind of person to have friends, but Tammy held a very special spot in her heart.

     Once the still-waiting girl noticed Alisson was peeking her head from her room’s window and daydreaming about their friendship, she responded with a warm smile and a handwave. Alisson waved back and smiled with what apparently was a pretty stupid face, as Tammy couldn’t help but chuckle and signal her to go downstairs to open the gate for her. The girl in the mansion was startled out of her catatonic state by the sudden realization that she had kept her friend waiting for far longer than she should have, and once again found herself running - this time towards the entrance. Once the gate was open, Tammy jumped onto Alisson’s arms, hugging her tightly and repeatedly kissing her cheek.

\- Aaaawwww, Allieeeee!! I missed you so muuuuch!!  
\- H-hey, Tammy, calm down! It’s been like less than 24 hours since we last saw each other!  
\- And it was far too excruciating a time to wait! I could hardly sleep last night thinking of all the fun we’re going to have together~  
\- Hehe, me too, buddy~

Alisson retaliated the kisses on her friend’s cheek, making her smile even more. Grabbing her hand and leading her inside the house, she happily walked her friend through the maze-like corridors.  
__________________________________________

     The smell of warm English tea filled Alisson’s room, as two steaming cups sat on her desk. While the tea cooled down, the two friends laid in bed exchanging personal anecdotes.

\- And when I woke up this morning my hair looked so awful!! I had to brush it extensively after leaving the shower just to make sure it looked cute for you.  
\- Hahahaha! Oh, Allie, you don’t have to worry yourself so much with that!  
\- But I want to look good for my best friend! What kind of impression am I going to give if the very first friend I invite over thinks I look ugly?  
\- …

     No response. Alisson sighed with a smile and turned around, this time looking at the ceiling. This new perspective didn’t help her notice, but Tammy was blushing intensely while staring at her best friend.

\- A… A-am I the first friend you invite over…?  
\- Hehe, yeah… I usually don’t trust people enough to let them into my house, much less my room… so consider yourself lucky, I guess! Haha!  
\- …I also trust you a lot, Allie…

     The young girl with the glasses slowly moved closer to her friend in the bed. For some reason Alisson couldn’t entirely understand, she got a little nervous.

\- …am I too close…?  
\- …n-not at all, Tammy… I like seeing you up close.  
\- …how close can I get…?  
\- …as much as you are comfortable with …

     The invitee kept on her slow approach, until the girls’ faces were hardly a centimetre apart. Alisson could feel the warmth of her friend’s breath caressing her cheek, which started to softly grace her lips instead. Tammy was blushing even harder than earlier, but attempting to avoid eye contact. They both looked straight into the other’s eyes, not saying a word for a long while, limiting themselves to enjoy the close proximity that comes with such tightly-knit a friendship. In spite of the beautiful, quiet intimacy of the moment, Alisson was starting to get nervous that the first person she had decided to invite over would find the experience a tad too dull, so she decided to break the silence with a compliment.

\- …you are beautiful, Tammy…  
\- Y-you really think so?  
\- Yeah… I don’t know, I guess I kind of envy you… I can’t help but to stare at you, even while we’re at class. Geez, I wish I was pretty enough to cause my friends to lose focus from what the teacher is saying like you do, hehe… If I could spend all class just staring at your cute little face without repercussions, I would do it in a heartbeat… That’s the kind of power you have, you know?  
\- Hehehe… oh, Alisson, you have nothing to envy from me. You’re like a little doll yourself. I could comb your hair and try different make up on you every day~  
\- H-hey, I’m not a doll!  
\- Wouldn’t you like me to play with you as if you were one~?  
\- Uuuuhhh… I must admit that sounds pretty fun… trying on different clothes and stuff together…

     After a soft chuckle, Tammy reached out with her hand and started lovingly stroking Alisson’s cheeks. To show her this action wasn’t source of discomfort, the blond young girl softly placed herhand over her and friend’s, caressing it back with her thumb.

\- …your cheeks are so soft, Allie, I love them…  
\- Hmm, do you, really? Personally, I wish I had like… freckles, or something to make myself more interesting.  
\- Don’t say such silly things. You’re literally the most perfect girl I know. I wouldn’t change a thing about you.

     Hearing that made Alisson’s heart race slightly faster for a second, but she did her best to hide this fact. However, this attempt was mostly futile, as Thamara could easily tell her friend was more and more nervous by the minute.

\- …I miss kissing you… like when you opened the gate…  
\- …there’s no reason for you to stop, you know… after all, you are my friend… and I really love your kissies…  
\- Hehehe, you call them “kissies”?  
\- Y-yeah… they feel special to me, so I think giving them a special name… is in order…

     Tammy softly laughed once more, as how cute her friend could be was slightly overwhelming. She started kissing Alisson’s cheek once more, holding her friend’s head with her hands. Her lips were warm and soft, and each time they stroke Alisson’s skin, her heart responded accordingly. Not stopping the continuous flow of love, Thamara repositioned herself to be laying on top of her friend. The weight of Thamara’s body meant the two were now slightly closer, as their bodies pressed each other. The kisses continued on Alisson’s right cheek, going down to her neck, and up to her left cheek. This route continued, and with each kiss, the beautiful girl on top got a little closer to Alisson’s mouth.

\- B-be careful Tammy…  
\- …do you *kiss* like *kiss* my kissies *kiss*… Allie?  
\- …I love them… I love them so much… I want you to keep giving me love…  
\- *kiss* How much more love?  
\- …all the love you have. I want my beautiful friend’s love for me and myself only… I want you to give it to me all day without stop…

     Thamara opened her legs and sat on top of her friend, resting her butt on Alisson’s stomach. She was careful not to put too much pressure on her, and took a few seconds to stare at her heavy-     breathing body as Alisson did the same with her gorgeous, sensual figure. The sunlight coming through the window wasn’t that bright, but it was enough to go through Thamara’s white shirt, making it translucent, and giving Alisson a clear view of her friend’s torso’s silhouette. She had a slim body, just like Alisson’s, which made the latter feel less self-conscious and gave her a huge urge to hug her friend and never let go. Tammy stared at the girl below her for a while without doing much, focusing her attention on her breasts, which were slowly moving up and down due to Alisson’s agitated breathing.

\- …your chest is so cute…  
\- Oh, it’s probably because of my new bra…

     Alisson promptly lifted her shirt and showed her friend her new black bra, which she had bought the day prior. She had already planned to show her this new purchase anyway, so she didn’t mind. Alisson and Thamara were such good friends that even talking about something mundane such as clothes shopping felt intimate and safe. What she did mind, however, was that Thamara’s lips were no longer delicately pressing her love onto her body.

\- C-can you keep giving me kissies, please? I… I want your love…  
\- Oh, I’m sorry, I got a little distracted looking at your new bra, it’s really cute… where do you want me to keep kissing you?  
\- Wherever you want, Tammy…

     Thamara leaned down and, much to Alisson’s delight, started kissing her tummy and ribs. The way she lovingly and carefully pressed her pale skin, almost as if trying to make the most out of every interaction, reassured Alisson how much her friend appreciated her, and how much their friendship meant to her. Alisson felt slightly selfish to be the one on the receiving end without returning any affection though, so she decided that after Thamara was done, she would help her friend lay on her back and kiss her cheek and maybe her thighs as well. With this newfound determination, she allowed herself to keep being loved wholeheartedly by her friend, who kept enjoying her body to her heart’s content.

     Once Thamara reached Alisson’s mouth, she kissed her upper lip with both her lips. Alisson wasn’t why, but this somehow felt much more powerful than all the previous kisses combined. She kept kissing her upper lip, almost as if to see if her friend complained. She did not. Instead, she lifted her face ever so slightly so as to allow her mouth to receive the love directly. It was probably because the skin on the lips is naturally more sensitive than on the rest of her body, but this felt extremely different from what they were previously doing. Alisson’s mind went blank, her heart melted from the inside out, and her body went completely weak, her knees shaking. It was particularly quiet that morning, so the only sound that could be heard was the soft noise that came out when their lips disconnected, only to rejoin again, send another shock of joy through Alisson’s whole body, and make that beautiful sound once more. Soon, Alisson was drunk on her friend’s presence, and wanted to keep drinking from her fountain of affection as much as time allowed. With shaky hands she grabbed the back of Thamara’s head and carefully pressed her lips against mine a little harder.

     The sound became louder, the kisses more intense, and Alisson became more lost in Tammy’s love. She wanted more. More Tammy. More kissies. More time alone with her. She never wanted this beautiful moment to end.  
   

    Either by reflex or by burning desire to eat her beautiful, rosy lips, at a certain moment Alisson found herself opening her mouth and shyly sticking her tongue out. Her eyes were closed, so sensation was her only guide to what was happening. And much to her surprise, this seemed to have delighted Tammy. She took the time to kiss her friend’s tongue in specific, letting it into her mouth and allowing her lips to caress it while slowly taking it out. After savouring her friend’s tongue with her lips, Thamara chose to take it a step forward and stick hers out as well, tasting every inch of her friend’s tongue, mouth, and saliva.

     As much as being kissed by this beautiful, beautiful girl made Alisson feel in heaven, savouring the inside of her mouth like this was a whole new experience. It was wet and fleshy, and her saliva started flowing directly into the inside of Alisson’s mouth. The taste of her tongue was absolutely delicious, and Alisson was determined to keep tasting it until she was fully numb. They started by touched tips with infrequency, but after a few minutes they were so entranced in the loving process, caressing and feeling every inch of each other was the only thing in their minds. They instinctively tilted their heads to allow each partner to reach deeper, stuck out their tongues as far as they could, and carefully tasted each other with passion and desire.

    It was like being entranced in a wonderful spell, and Alisson wished with every inch of her being that it would never end it could’ve gone on longer, but she was so focused on loving and being loved that she accidentally forgot a very important fact about myself.

    Tammy was slowly rubbing her crotch on her friend’s stomach as they kissed, leaving a small wet spot on Alisson’s abdomen. But at a given moment, drunk in lust and the heartfelt wish to experience her friend’s body in its entirety, Alisson grabbed her hips and moved them closer to hers, accidentally poking Thamara’s private parts.

\- Ah!!

     Thamara’s reaction was a mix of surprise and curiosity, but Alisson herself was so embarrassed that all she could think of doing was getting up, hugging her friend, laying her in bed, and face the other direction, hastily hiding her frontal area from the invitee.

\- A-Allie…? What’s wrong?  
\- I-I’m sorry Tammy, I completely ruined everything! We were having so much fun with our kissies, but… but we just can’t go on like this.  
\- Why? Did… did you not like it?  
\- Oh, Tammy, quite the opposite. I liked it far too much, and, I-I… eeeuuuggghhh….

     Confused, but doing her best to be supportive, Tammy put her hand on her friend’s shoulder and asked her in as soft a voice as she could muster.

\- Is there something you want to let me know, Allie?  
\- …..I… w-well, you see, I….

    Covering her red-hot face with both hands, and once again laying on her back, Alisson opened her legs. Tammy, now being able to fully see the effects she had on her friend, quickly noticed the throbbing erection Alisson’s pants were struggling to keep in place.

\- …I … have a… p-pe…

    Completing the sentence wasn’t necessary, as Thamara was now fully aware of the situation at hand. By this point, the tea on the desk had gone completely cold.  

**Author's Note:**

> As you could probably tell from the tags, I basically wanted to write "wholesome futanari". As a transgirl, it really sucks when you look up futa stuff only to find most of the girls depicted are portrayed as unrealistically perverted just by virtue of having male genitalia. Not that there's anything wrong with that if that's your thing, but I wanted something different. And since I couldn't find it, I decided to make it myself.


End file.
